


Angels

by Magicfingers



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Angst, But sadness, F/F, F/M, I Made Myself Cry, I’m going to add more, Slow Burn, also a lot of fluff, and happiness, anyways a lot of emotions, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicfingers/pseuds/Magicfingers
Summary: Mira is tired. So very tired.Tired of Gotham and tired of the life that she had here.Tired of being like this.Tired of being such a failure in everything she does.Tired of not going anywhere.





	Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is me trying to improve my writing!  
> I really have high hopes for this fanfic so I hope that it at least turns out okay.

Vvvvvvvv gjmcdt


End file.
